Dimensional doorways
by Picakcarson13
Summary: Warren a slave from the year 33003 has been on a ship for as long as he can remember being taught how to do tasks for the rich once he and the other slaves land on the private planet, but before then a message is sent out telling him and a select few that they have the chance for the job of their wildest dreams.


Dimensional Doorways

The adventures of a new recruit claiming, training, and selling slave girls of the worlds of old for his employer.

_  
note I own only the characters shown in world 001, all other worlds are from different outlets of entertainment such as books, movies, or games I will also be taking requests but only on characters that are from finished shows (note if you want me to add them give me the show they are from as well I like to research the characters before adding them) . All characters are of the age of 18 or older. This will include lemons though none are in this chapter. I will specify each chapter when I am using characters I do not own, all characters in this chapter or not specified I own

Also this is my first time writing, if you can please tell me where I can fix my writing I want this story to be enjoyable for myself and readers.

Chapter 1 Testing.

It was the year 33003.

My name is Warren, I'm a human that was born on a remote planet, I was sold into slavery the day I was born, I was then sold into Altech the best and biggest technology company in the galaxies, I was among the millions of children sold into the company we were meant to grow up as workers doing the usual of swimming classes or shop managers, to the unusual of

I though I was one of the worst shuttered to different classes almost every month, I had been moved so often that my two closest classes was 5 kilometers away, I never bothered to learn anybody's name or number because of how often I was switched. I was usually shocked for being late or for not understanding the lessons through no fault of my own.

Though something changed, the ship was just a month out from the our destination and my classes started to drop and I didn't have to take them anymore, first two were removed then 3 then the remaining two, I had tried to ask the SOs (slave owners) but I was only met with one response that being.

"Shut your trap you do what we tell you to do don't ask questions, now get to your pod and wait otherwise I'll shock you."

I still wondered why, but as soon as I opened my mouth the slaver had triggered my collar so I was knocked out from the pain, I was dragged to my pod where I was sealed in and told

"Come out any other time than meal time and you'll be shocked and punished, do what you want till you are order otherwise."

I had been their for three weeks and was bored out of my mind, first I just played games but with what I had made I got bored pretty fast so I practiced and trained for most of the time, I worked on my swimming, metal and wood works, programming, instruments, writing, jogging, weightlifting, architect, economics, languages, chemistry, cooking, and many others. I had done that for the past 2 weeks and had practiced with everything, I was bored, but couldn't sleep so I was sitting on my bed just staring at the clock when I got a alert, with nothing better to do I checked to see what it was, I was surprised as I got a message so I opened it and started reading.

"You are all the best of all the slaves, the Achievers, you have been tested in as many subjects as possible on this ship with as much randomness as possible,you have a few more testes before you are complete, your first test is if you can make it to the 0th floor in 30 minutes you will be start training for the job of your wildest dreams along with the best treatment of all the slaves, if you fail to get their you will be punished greatly and become the newest teachers our customers who can and will do whatever they want to you, the teachers of these jobs usually only survive about one year so make sure you don't fail."

I was wondering what I should do when my pod opened, though I decided to check the map before leaving and saw some problems, the fastest route was a hour away. I was thinking what I should do when I heard a loud thud I looked outside and saw another slave shocked and bloodied, knocked out on the floor, with a guard above him. I got another alert checking it I saw the new message.

"Be warned all of the guards have been told to lock you down and prevent you from getting to the end. They can beat you, shock you, but they cannot kill you, the also aren't allowed to lock your pod door, try to stop you when in your pod,activate your collar when they cannot see you, or harm or try to stop you when you are in the elevator going to the 0th floor. You also cannot kill or harm the guards, you have 30 minutes starting now good luck all, I will enjoy working with you to whoever may make it, and hope you get a quick death if you cannot."

With that I was shown the timer and left to get to the floor. I was thinking of how I should get through when I had a idea, I looked at the vent for my pod and started to open it, since I had some many classes I had the most tools compared to other slaves, I opened the draw with the plasma cutter and started to cut through the vent, I went quick and the vent had fallen off revealing multiple shafts one going downward, I climbed in and started going down making my way to the bottom of the shaft,it was illuminated by the liquids in the clear pipes though I had never been allowed to take the class on ship building so I had no idea what it was. I checked my map again mapping a route to floor 0 which had now dropped from a hour to just 20 minutes.

I was happy with this when I heard more noises in my path ahead, though most would have hid and waited I knew even with a 10 minute break I didn't have the time. I crawled through and looked down the path to see another slave. they were a gelatina named for their body a clear jello like substance,a race that was created by complete accident in 20550, they are expected to live for thousands of years and can bear the children of nearly all the races in the known galaxies. She seemed to be headed down the same path I had and I was debating if I should talk or just keep quite when she called back, they had a blue color to her and was wearing a slave dress when I also noticed that she wasn't wearing and panties as well, I felt my nose start bleeding as I saw her pussy, she heard the blood dropping and looked behind her.

B"Hey perv, are you just going to keep staring or are you going to say something?"

I quickly responded back stating "Sorry for looking, anyway did you get the message too?"

B"What message, I just love to crawl down these vents for fun?"

W"Okay anyway what do you think it means?" we had kept crawling and reached another shaft, she started climbing down first and I followed after her.

A"no idea anyway my name is Atasi whats your's?"

W"Warren, what do you think will be on floor 0?"

A"No idea, none of us have ever been down their, stop."

I wondered why we had stopped when I heard a sound above below us, she continued going forward and I followed looking down and seeing several "Achievers" in nets being beaten to a pulp, , I nearly puked in disgust at how bad they had been beaten, one had lost a eye several had lost teeth and others had lost fingernails. I wanted to help but knew I would be in the same boat as them so I continued following. We had made our way down several floors, during this trip we had met another Achiever in the vents, he was a human like me and wouldn't say anything but so we invited him along and he joined us, since he wouldn't talk Atasi nicknamed him mute.

We had past many other Achievers, though we didn't see anyone else in the vents, some of the Achievers had managed to sneak around the guards and were also making it to the elevator, we had been watching it for a while the elevator to floor 0, we had seen some people even make it through but now we knew we couldn't the door took 5 seconds to open and then it immediately closed, We had moved above the door and had been waiting there for a while now with our plan waiting on one other thing, another Achiever, we saw the next group coming down the hall, the guards had turned and charged them.

As the guards were distracted I finished cutting off the vent, we it broke and opened allowing for us to get down fast, I slid down and hit the button for the door to open, Azora and mute followed quickly as well and we sped through the door, as it was closing I saw one of the guards look back at us and smiled for some reason.

W"A guard smiled at us for some reason."

A"Why do you care? we made it through, I say we did better than most."

W"Yeah, but didn't it feel to easy, why didn't they just block the door entirely, and why were they only using their fists, they could have activated and of the other collars but instead they didn't which would have made it much easier for them to prevent people from entering the elevator?"

A"Are you always like this? We passed and now we are making it to the final spot what else do you want?"

W"I might just be a little paranoid, it's not like we are slaves, being tested against slavers who have weapons for a job, also technically the challenge isn't over yet we still aren't at floor 0 also why is the elevator taking so long?"

The others had started to realize it to, for the richest company, and best tech this should have only taken seconds, it had been half a minute now and we still hadn't reached the next floor, as we had realized this and started to look around when I saw how weird this elevator was, first instead of a floor number it had a clock which now read 4:30, even though it was 11:00, and the floors walls and ceilings each had weird lines separating them into chunks.

W"There's a time."

A"Yeah it is probably how long we have to stay in the elevator before we reach the 0th floor. Though I wonder what the lines are for."

W"Well we'll just have to wait and find out."

As the clock reached 4:00 the floor started to shake, certain tiles had started to light up most were on the floor, but several were on the walls,

W"Put your feet on the lines and balance between the pads."

Mute and Atasi followed me and as the timer hit 3:50 the lit pads detached and more pads lit up, I noticed how the walls to the elevator were slick, no grips no stopping, I looked down and saw a large hole, leading downwards.

A"So it's like a game keep of the lit tiles, make it to the end of the timer and we win this."

It looked that way to me as well, but this felt to easy like the guards, something felt wrong with it, if this was such a big test why was it showing us what would fall, also the hole felt like a bait, if we jumped down who knows where the hole could lead, or if we stayed who knows where the door would open too, it could be the 0th floor and the hole could just lead to a death trap, or the door could be the death trap and the hole would be the way out.

W"It's weird."

A"Whats weird."

The timer now read 3:00 and nearly the entire floor had fallen mute was now holding himself up by the wall.

W"Why does this feel to easy. If they wanted they could not even show which pads would drop, and why would they give us the timer, it gave us time to prepare, why do that?"

I saw how Atasi and mute hadn't thought of this, why would they make it this easy their had to be something else but now the clock had reached 2:00 we were all hanging onto the walls but it was the same slow pace we had walks harder than this, it all seemed to be wrong.

A"Well maybe it is to test a full group of people, we have smaller groups than most so it should be much harder."

W"Or this is a test of deception, make it feel like something most people would have a challenge with, make us become confident because we are the "Achievers", I'm going to take the bet, are you two with me?"

I saw Mute signal me no and start shaking his head, while Azora had been putting some thought into this, again why would it be this easy, why isn't this more deadly.

"I guess," Atasi said, " it does seem way to easy, it seems like the route most people would fall for, but in this the correct route isn't the one we are shown."

The clock read 30 seconds now we were all hanging from the ceiling now,

W"I'm dropping, last chance Mute." With that I let go and fell through the hole, It was completely dark, more so then the vents with no light coming, I slid down and it was like a large slide, though it was extremely short, with light soon appearing at the end of the slide. I tried to land on my feet but just fell full onto my face.

?"Hmm,I'm surprised that there are any more I thought I would be the last one."

as I looked up I saw a large room, with couches, beds, fridges, charger slots, and even private bathrooms, around the room was about 30 other Achievers, I started to get up when Atasi landed on me coming down from the slide.

A"Oh sorry Warren, man not many I thought their would be more." Atasi said as she got off of me.

W"What about mute?"

A"Didn't jump down I waited to see what would happen to him, he got ejected from the ship."

C"Here let me help you two up, I'm Cerise."

Cerise helped Atasi up and as I got up as well I saw she was Leimoniad, a race of plant people who were created and nurtured from flowers, they were connected to the flower for their entire lives though the flower in question was tied to their health so even if the floor was destroyed it wouldn't effect them physically.

A"So anything we should worry about?"

C"Not that we know of, so far the only thing that has happened is our timer changed."

I checked my timer and saw it had changed as well showing now just the regular clock, it was now 12:00 and the challenge was over. I went over to the fridge and got myself a drink as Atasi and Cerise kept talking, I sat down on the couch and checked my pad, I wanted to take a break but at that moment we each had gotten another alert.

The alert read. "Congratulations to you all, you are the best of the best, the pick of the litter, though I am sorry that some of the other Achievers had failed the test their is no time to mourn for them, on to the next step. You each will be checked with many other tests just to make sure you didn't accidentally get here. Don't worry you have nothing to fear if it was a accident you will be assigned to a normal job and not the harsh one as promised n the early message. Follow the path sent to your pad to the next set of rooms"

As I finished reading I got a new alert showing me not only the new area's map but also where I would be tested, We all had started following our paths and I caught up with Cerise and Atasi,

A"Well looks like we still have something else to worry about."

C"It can't be that hard, the elevator would be harder than this ."

A"Yeah probably. Anyway my path is to the right see you guys later."

W"See you."

C"So where are you heading."

W"According to this D hall."

C"Dang I'm in W hall."

W"Well talk to you later this is my room."

C"See you"

As I entered the room what I thought would be desks back and forth for a test was actually beds back to back with AR tech lined wall to wall, as I walked in a nurse told me to strip and then to get on the scale, as I went on the scale I was asked by another nurse a series of questions like eating habits, if I had any conditions they didn't know about the usual check up stuff, more people started entering and as I was being hooked up to my bed. After what felt like forever I was allowed to turn on and enter the AR, when I hooked up the machine I was greeted with a city of mass proportions with me being in the center of it more people started entering and soon their where hundreds of us, once the last person entered the game a instructor appeared in a large screen in the sky. He looked Weasel like with short hair and and fat body, he started off with a fake smile and started reading off his sheet.

WLM"You are all parts of the survivors of the first test don't worry nobody died and nobody will, well you may be wondering what this challenge is, it is quite simple. we will be testing you with multiple disasters at the same time, this test is your last physical test, once your city reaches 100, you will be pass if your avatar dies before then, well than you fail and will become one of the teachers. You have 2 minutes to prepare, once that time is complete the first disaster will start, every minute a new disaster will start and as soon as it starts the next one will be shown on the screen, you may not fight others nor are you allowed to kill them yourself or push them in a way that would result in death, if you do your avatar will be destroyed and they will survive. Good luck."

He vanished and on the screen now was a timer and player count, most people decided to run off going for buildings to seek shelter in or trying to get as far away from them as possible going to the suburbs of the city. I just waited, the center had the best spot to see what disaster would happen, as many others started running closing off buildings or just sabotage others by closing gates or doors and locking them, as it cleared out I saw a couple others that had also decided to stay, but I stayed away from them, as the clock counted down the first disaster had appeared on the board and it surprised me.

W"Zombie apocalypse? What the hell is that suppose to be why would they need to test us for something that wasn't real?"

When the clock hit 0 I started to hear screams around me, I watched as people were trapped locked in by their own doing being ripped apart by the zombies that had suddenly appeared, behind me I heard moaning and quickly turned around to spot nothing until I looked at the sewer drain, hands rotted and matted with blood were reaching out trying to grab at me. I was out of their reach but just how real they looked caused me to back away. I looked back up to see the timer had gone just been a minute and already 50 of us were dead and it still continued to drop, I looked back to see what it the next disaster would be. Maze was all it said, I was wondering what it meant when more zombies appeared behind me, I started running ducking into a alley so I could get higher and out of reach from the hordes that had appeared, as I reached the top the timer had reached 0 and now the ground was rising, it was rising with gaps all over, I jumped onto one of the rising walls, they were long as well meters across I looked around to see buildings filling with cement separating people, one unfortunate soul I saw was another human a boy, he had been running from a hoard when the wall had risen through the ground and blocked his path I was close enough to hear him scream and I could do nothing but watch as the zombies had ripped his avatar apart, I knew it wasn't real but it looked and felt so real I could even smell the rotting flesh of the zombies. Once the walls were even with the height of the tallest building they stopped rising I started running making my way around on top of the walls, even though I was up high their were still zombies just appear from digging up from the ground. I was just below the panel now but I only managed to see the PC the ground shook again, even though it had just been four minutes we were now at 700 as I looked down I saw lava start rising boiling up, waves of lava had started to melt the walls, layer by layer I saw the surrounding walls fall away knocking over others, I was far enough in that it wouldn't reach me and as I pushed off the last of the zombies near me I had looked up again, we were at 500 now dropping even faster, I watched in shock as only seconds had gone by but we were at 480, 460, 440. It continued to drop, but it started slowing most of the people killed had been running and trying to get out of the maze and away from the zombies, more walls started to fall and as I looked around my wall had been knocked over as well, I had gripped the side of the wall falling I climbed up and jumped sliding down onto the wall that had knocked mine over I kept on jumping going over the walls again and again, It landed and I slipped hitting my head, I reached up and felt blood and got a alert my health had dropped to 60%, it was starting to heat up the lava around me had stopped rising high enough that even though we were standing on things the sizes of buildings we could reach it with out bare hands, behind me I heard rustling and I looked around a snow storm had come in from the south so cold it was freezing everything in it's path it was approaching me fast I looked around and saw a small opening between the fallen walls, I ran towards it jumping in, I could see just barley due to the lava in the cracks at the floor den.

W"What in the hell is with this test why not add some normal disasters?"

I looked back up at the opening to see Hail littering the floor, pieces that looked small at first but I saw I was seeing hail from far away, they were the size of houses landing and crushing the ground, I looked up and saw one heading straight for my hole, I ducked down getting as far back and as small as I possible could, this was my only option It was to cold for me to survive out their, I heard it hit and felt the walls break around me, the entrance closed and caved, in blocking my way out, I was trapped though I was lucky enough to not have been hit, I waited I continued to hear and feel the ground shaking form the giant hail when water started to seep through the cracks of the entrance. I was confused how was this water already melted, It started to rise, slowly at first but it continued and it went up and up I was floating now stuck swimming in my grave, It went up to my neck working its way up it reached my chin I went slower now up my face going my ears and then into my nose, I was starting to suffocate, I could hold my breath long with my training and I did that well holding it minutes which felt like hours, in the darkness with only walls around me I wondered what else was happening out there.

I was reaching my limit and my health started to go down, I was at 30% when the walls started to fade away above me I stuck my head out and started gasping for air, I looked back up to see that the player count had now reached 100, I had made it and passed by the skin of my teeth. The board changed again back to weasel man and he started to read.

WLM"Congrats to you all, you have officially passed the entrance exam, I'm pleased to say it that you are the best of the best, on the pad appearing in front of you is both a new test and a chart on who made it." as he said this both appeared in my hands. "Don't worry this test won't eliminate you it will sort you into one of our ten groups, for the chart you can check if any of your friends or partners made it but know they had the same tough challenge you did don't expect them to have made it, also once you finish the test you'll be logged out and sent to your group"

I put down the test first that could wait, I flipped through checking for both Atasi and Cerise, though I had barley know either of them and for such a short time that had been the closest I had gotten to a person in years. I flipped through and found both of them had passed. I then picked up the chart and repeated to answer the questions. It was a personality test and I, as soon as I finished I was logged out, I took off my helmet to see the nurses running around trying to get everyone who hadn't passed to calm down, I got up and checked my pad, I had been assigned to Group 10:blue. I was excited for whatever this job may be, if that was the test then what would be the actual job. The nurse tried to stop me at first thinking I had failed as well and was trying to run, but I showed them my pad and they let me through, I went running I was excited and wanted to see who else was in my group, I went by multiple groups of people being escorted by guards, they glared at me seeing that I had won though I couldn't blame them I would be doing the same things if I was in their shoes, I walked into our groups area going through the doors to be greeted by a large building it was massive taller then then skyscrapers and wider then storage areas, I slowed down at the entrance. It was decorated with pillar of limestone banners decorating each one, there was the blue one for my group, their was also a red, yellow, purple, green, gold, silver, black, white and pink from the looks of it one for each group.

?"Hello!"

I was startled and jumped from the sudden loud greeting I turned around to see a man in his 30 with a outstretched hand.

W"Hi."

J"You are the first one to get, congrats on passing, also my name is John." he said in rapid succession.

W"Hello, I'm Warren, also what do you mean first one?"

J"Well first one to get here from my group, I'm going to be your teacher and manager for this new job of yours."

W"Okay well nice to meet you then."

J"Pleasure is all mine. Oh look another one and she is blue as well perfect."

I turned around to see Atasi come into the entrance and start looking around like I did.

W"Atasi glad you made it too."

She looked over and saw me and John and started to run towards us.

A"Warren I saw you on the charts as well man you got close what happened with you?"

W" Zombie Apocalypse, Maze, Lava waves, and snowstorm, but by then I had gotten stuck under the ground what about you?"

A"Sinkholes, Wizards, Demons, Flood, Acid rain, did you see Cerise on the list I couldn't find her?"

W"Yeah she passed too also this is John, he is apparently our teacher/manager/leader for this place."

A"Hey John, did you take the test as well."

J"No I didn't I worked for Altech and was chosen to do this, anyway you guys better go sleep, I'll explain everything in the morning to you all, over there you can ask the attendant for a key, then go to the room for that key."

A"Okay, Warren you going to join me or are you going to wait to see if Cerise is in our group as well."

W"Yeah now that the rush is over I'm getting really tired."

As we walked to the desk Atasi described how close she had been to losing sometimes, where during the test one wizard had cornered her and a demon had sprang through the wall and started fighting with the wizard to see who would be allowed to kill her. I described as well the walls collapsing and me jumping from them and landing hard. Once we reached the desk two of the attendants a girl and a boy came towards us.

BA"What room would you like?"

W"We can choose?"

GA"Yeah take your pick they are all the same size,"

C"111 then."

A"Cerise your in her too, great."

C"Yeah I'm just happy I made it."

A"me too, also can I have 222."

GA"Sure here are both of your keys and you sir?"

W"I'll go with 333 then."

BA"Okay here is your room key take the stairwells to either side, on the back of the key is what floor it is on, also don't worry about keeping the key once you enter it for the first time the door will scan you and allow you to pick who can enter and who can't enter even if they are with a guest."

We left the desk as more people started to show up behind us, nobody was human besides John, Cerise got to the elevator first and put in her number, she was on floor 44.

C"Okay what floors are you guys on?"

A"I'm on floor 110,"

W" 164."

Cerise put in the floors and it started rising playing a cheerful tune.

C"You guys excited for tomorrow?"

A"Yeah who wouldn't be we just did the hardest job interview in the world, what in the world could the job be?"

W"Probably testing for something or exploration."

A"What makes you say that?"

W"The disasters, they were random and bizarre why would we need to be prepared for mazes or wizards?"

A"Well yeah your probably right."

C"We'll find out tomorrow anyway see you guys."

The elevator opened to Cersie's floor opened and she left us running towards her room.

A"Well Warren do you hope the job will be exploration?"

W"Yeah whats more exciting then doing things nobody else has done, going to places undocumented, meeting races for the first time it's all so exciting."

A"It is really, though I hope we get something easier like training other slaves, anyway this is my stop, see you."

The doors opened and Atasi left, she exited and started looking around trying to find her room. I was alone with the elevator music and at that moment my tiredness really kicked in, I checked my pad to see it was now 2:13 in the morning, I was starting to nod off, as the elevator opened I stumbled out, I went across finding my room and opening the door, it scanned me and let me in before shutting itself, the lights weren't on and I didn't bother turning them on right at the doorway was a couch so I just grabbed the blanket and fell right to sleep.

Well that is the first chapter done, I know their wasn't any lemons and I plan to add some in the next chapter, again if you want anyone eventually to be added then tell me who they are and what they are from, I'll try to find it and learn about the character, If my writing is bad or sloppy please tell me in the comments how to fix it.


End file.
